The Stabbing Fang
by Kristeta
Summary: Aoshi shinomori is a vampire on this one.I was inspired by Anne Rice's novel Interview With the Vampire,and since Aoshi is hte only character in RK suitable enough to be a vampire.Aw,what the heck?!Just review or e-mail me your comments!
1. Default Chapter Title

_**The Stabbing Fang**_

_**Tokyo 1789**_

**"Mistress,your father summons you."**

**"Hmmm?I wonder why. And this late?He knows that I hate being disturbed as soonas I close the door of my chambers."**

**"He says that it is a very important matter,Mistress.I'll show the way."**

**"Just tell me where he is and I'll go there myself."**

**"He is in the tea room,with the samurais."**

**"Thank you Keiko,I'll go now."**

**Seventy-seven samurais stood up as the only child of the Imperial Army's Captain came into the room. "Kasumi-chan,must I remind you again that you should always have at least one of our servants accompany you?" Captain Akira Sagara said as he looked at her.**

**"Toussan,this is my home,remember?I know every twist and turn."Kasumi replied as she poured tea for him.**

**"I called you in here because I have good news,very good news in fact."her fatehr said.**

**"Well,don't keep me in suspense."she replied.**

**"First,I was appointed as General of the Army."**

**"Oh Toussan! That's great!"Kasumi said.**

**"The other good news,is that you'll be getting married two days from now Kasumi!"**

**Kasumi felt the color drain from her face."Nani? Toussan,with whom?And how did all this happen?"**

**"You're engaged to Aoshi Shinomori. His father and I settled it as soon as the two of you were born."**

**"NO I WON'T DO IT!"she said,enraged.She ran out of the room ,her kimono flapping.**

**"Keiko,come in here. Help me pack up.Please don't tell anybody that I'll be running away."Kasumi said. **

**"But Mistress,it is very dark already.Surely this can wait until tomorrow?"Keiko protested.**

**"Keiko,I'll be getting married **_**in two days.**_**Toussan won't let me out of the house!"**

**"But where will you go?"Keiko asked,folding her mistress' clothes.**

**"I'll go to Okayama. I know a temple there where I can stay . I could buy a small house there and I'll write to you here under the name of Inoue Kamiya.Do you understand Keiko?"Kasumi asked looking at her faithful servant.**

**"Oh mistress!What will I tell them?"Keiko wailed.**

**"Simple.Just pretend that we didn't see each other tonight.Then tomorrow,as you come here to do your daily duties,you will see a note that I will write. That's when you come tell my father." Kasumi said calmly.**

**The next morning,an icy tension has its grip on the home of the Sagara's.**

**"Master,I came in her chambers this morning and found this lying on her breakfast table!"Keiko wailed.**

**"Why would my daughter run away?She knows that I only want what's best for her! And where would she go?" General Sagara asked,enraged.**

**"SHISHIO!BATTOUSAI!HIKO SEIJURO!AOSHI!"He said,summoning the best of the samurais,together with Kasumi's bethrothed.**

**They appeared soundlessly on the doorway.**

**"Find my daughter for me and bring her back to me unhurt!"He told them in an authoritative tone.**

**"Hai!"**

**Okayama**

**"Kasumi! What are you doing here? You look awful!Come in!It's freezing out there!" Shizuru said as she let Kasumi in the temple.**

**"Why do you have a lot of luggage with you?"**

**"Shizuru-san,I , I ..........."Kasumi began.**

**"You did what?"**

**"I ran away from home. I'll be getting married to a man I don't know."**

**"I see. Well,what do you plan to do now?"**

**"I want to ask you if there is any house in here that I can buy.Money is no object."**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**The river was singing its way down into the ocean and it was a gorgeous spring day. Kasumi heard a child screaming,and she saw Yusuke,a young child of one of her neighbors had fallen into the river where the current was at its strongest.**

**"HOLD ON YUSUKE-CHAN!"**

**She jumped into the freezing water to help the child. She was able to reach him easily and set him on the riverbank. But the sudden heaviness of her kimonodragged her down.**

**"NOOO!!!!"**

**The last thing she saw before sinking into the freezing water was Yusuke running for help and the pink cherry blossoms swirling above.**

_**I had a good life anyway. Yusuke-chan don't bother with rescuing me. I might die any minute now ................**_

**"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!"Yusuke hollered as he ran through the woods. He bumped into a tall man carrying a pair of kodaichi. **

**"OH!Mr.Samurai!Please save Kasumi-san!It was really my fault!"**

**"Did you just say Kasumi?"**

**"Yes sir! Kasumi Sagara!Please!SHE'S GOING TO DROWN!"Yusuke pleaded.**

**But the samurai was gone.**

**Aoshi Shinomoru ran to the river where he saw only an arm sticking out of the water. "HOLD ON!"he yelled. After what seemed like years, together with the other samurai,were finally able to pull her out of the water,but she is unconcious.**

**"Wait a minute!What do you think you're doing?!"Shizuru asked.**

**"Miss,do you have any idea who this lady is?She is the only child of the Imperial Army's General.She doesn't deserve to live in a place like this." Hiko Seijuro said.**

**"Tokyo is only a few hours of travel,we really have to go now. I would like to thank you for taking care of my fiancee."Aoshi said,bowing gratiously to Shizuru.**

_**Kasumi was a fool!If I were bethrothed to a man like him,I'll never leave home!**_**Shizuru thought.**

**TOKYO**

**"Master the samurais you sent are home already!"Botan exclaimed.**

**"Is Kasumi?" the General asked.**

**"She's already in her room, but she is unconcious."**

**"What happened?"**

**"I don't know Master."**

**Akira Sagara ran into his daughter's chambers to find Aoshi sitting on her bedside,holding her hand. "Aoshi,thank you for returning my daughter home. What happened?"he asked.**

**"She was staying in a small house in Okayama. She almost died because she rescued a young boy from drowning. Her head hit a rock before she went down into the water."Aoshi explained.**


	2. The Stabbing Fang 1

_**The Stabbing Fang**_

_**Tokyo 2000**_

**author:So, this is where you live?**

**aoshi:Yes. But I don't call it my home.**

**author:(amused smile)Well,what is it then?**

**aoshi:(back turned to me,looks out the window and on the bright Harajuku nightlife) I just call it a room. A place to stay. What do you want from me?**

**author: Well.... you seemed interesting. I decided to make a piece about you.**

**aoshi: Are you a journalist ?**

**author:(sweatdrops)no. I'm just a pre-med student who also happens to be a fanfic writer.**

**aoshi:ah!a college youth!the mere sight of you young people now is enough to make me lose my sanity!**

**author:(thinks to herself)well,I'd be more than happy to make you crazy over me....**

**aoshi:(turns from the window and looks at the author with a smile)(**_**told you he's ooc!)**_

**author: so, can we start?(brings out a tape recorder)**

**aoshi:you'd need a lot of tape to hear my side of the story.**

**author:(jiggles her heavy backpack) i have lots in here!!!so, what do you do for a living?**

**aoshi: I am a vampire.**

**author:(snickers)yeah right.i only read those stuff in Anne Rice's novels.**

**aoshi:it's quite dark in here,would you mind if i turn the light on?**

**author:light? I thought vampires hated the light?**

**aoshi: I love the light.Wait for a while please.**

**(in a fraction of a second,aoshi was back in his seat)**

**author:**_**how the hell did you do that?!**_

**aoshi:same as you do it.a series of movements,only i move faster.how should i start?should i start like David Copperfield? I was born, got raised , I grew up? Or should I start it with how I was born into darkness....................**

**author: we'll do it however you want it to be.**

**aoshi:(nods his head) 1789 was the year it happened, I was only a few years older than you are now.you're about 18,am i right?**

**authore: (nods head,mesmerized) hai.**

**aoshi: but during that time, i was already a man. and was part of the influential society.........**

_**Tokyo 1789**_

**"Mistress,your father summons you."**

**"Hmmm?I wonder why. And this late?He knows that I hate being disturbed as soon as I close the door of my chambers."**

**"He says that it is a very important matter,Mistress.I'll show the way."**

**"Just tell me where he is and I'll go there myself."**

**"He is in the tea room,with the samurais."**

**"Thank you Keiko,I'll go now."**

**Seventy-seven samurais stood up as the only child of the Imperial Army's Captain came into the room. "Kasumi-chan,must I remind you again that you should always have at least one of our servants accompany you?" Captain Akira Sagara said as he looked at her.**

**"Toussan,this is my home,remember?I know every twist and turn."Kasumi replied as she poured tea for him.**

**"I called you in here because I have good news,very good news in fact."her father said.**

**"Well,don't keep me in suspense."she replied.**

**"First,I was appointed as General of the Army."**

**"Oh Toussan! That's great!"Kasumi said.**

**"The other good news,is that you'll be getting married two days from now Kasumi!"**

**Kasumi felt the color drain from her face."Nani? Toussan,with whom?And how did all this happen?"**

**"You're engaged to Aoshi Shinomori. His father and I settled it as soon as the two of you were born."**

**"NO I WON'T DO IT!"she said,enraged.She ran out of the room ,her kimono flapping.**

**"Keiko,come in here. Help me pack up.Please don't tell anybody that I'll be running away."Kasumi said. **

**"But Mistress,it is very dark already.Surely this can wait until tomorrow?"Keiko protested.**

**"Keiko,I'll be getting married **_**in two days.**_**Toussan won't let me out of the house!"**

**"But where will you go?"Keiko asked,folding her mistress' clothes.**

**"I'll go to Okayama. I know a temple there where I can stay . I could buy a small house there and I'll write to you here under the name of Inoue Kamiya.Do you understand Keiko?"Kasumi asked looking at her faithful servant.**

**"Oh mistress!What will I tell them?"Keiko wailed.**

**"Simple.Just pretend that we didn't see each other tonight.Then tomorrow,as you come here to do your daily duties,you will see a note that I will write. That's when you come tell my father." Kasumi said calmly.**

**The next morning,an icy tension has its grip on the home of the Sagara's.**

**"Master,I came in her chambers this morning and found this lying on her breakfast table!"Keiko wailed.**

**"Why would my daughter run away?She knows that I only want what's best for her! And where would she go?" General Sagara asked,enraged.**

**"SHISHIO!BATTOUSAI!HIKO SEIJURO!AOSHI!"He said,summoning the best of the samurais,together with Kasumi's bethrothed.**

**They appeared soundlessly on the doorway.**

**"Find my daughter for me and bring her back to me unhurt!"He told them in an authoritative tone.**

**"Hai!"**

**Okayama**

**"Kasumi! What are you doing here? You look awful!Come in!It's freezing out there!" Shizuru said as she let Kasumi in the temple.**

**"Why do you have a lot of luggage with you?"**

**"Shizuru-san,I , I ..........."Kasumi began.**

**"You did what?"**

**"I ran away from home. I'll be getting married to a man I don't know."**

**"I see. Well,what do you plan to do now?"**

**"I want to ask you if there is any house in here that I can buy.Money is no object."**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**The river was singing its way down into the ocean and it was a gorgeous spring day. Kasumi heard a child screaming,and she saw Yusuke,a young child of one of her neighbors had fallen into the river where the current was at its strongest.**

**"HOLD ON YUSUKE-CHAN!"**

**She jumped into the freezing water to help the child. She was able to reach him easily and set him on the riverbank. But the sudden heaviness of her kimonodragged her down.**

**"NOOO!!!!"**

**The last thing she saw before sinking into the freezing water was Yusuke running for help and the pink cherry blossoms swirling above.**

_**I had a good life anyway. Yusuke-chan don't bother with rescuing me. I might die any minute now ................**_

**"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!"Yusuke hollered as he ran through the woods. He bumped into a tall man carrying a pair of kodaichi. **

**"OH!Mr.Samurai!Please save Kasumi-san!It was really my fault!"**

**"Did you just say Kasumi?"**

**"Yes sir! Kasumi Sagara!Please!SHE'S GOING TO DROWN!"Yusuke pleaded.**

**But the samurai was gone.**

**Aoshi Shinomoru ran to the river where he saw only an arm sticking out of the water. "HOLD ON!"he yelled. After what seemed like years, together with the other samurai,were finally able to pull her out of the water,but she is unconcious.**

**"Wait a minute!What do you think you're doing?!"Shizuru asked.**

**"Miss,do you have any idea who this lady is?She is the only child of the Imperial Army's General.She doesn't deserve to live in a place like this." Hiko Seijuro said.**

**"Tokyo is only a few hours of travel,we really have to go now. I would like to thank you for taking care of my fiancee."Aoshi said,bowing graciously to Shizuru.**

_**Kasumi was a fool!If I were bethrothed to a man like him,I'll never leave home!**_**Shizuru thought.**

**TOKYO**

**"Master the samurais you sent are home already!"Botan exclaimed.**

**"Is Kasumi .........." the General asked.**

**"She's already in her room, but she is unconcious."**

**"What happened?"**

**"I don't know Master."**

**Akira Sagara ran into his daughter's chambers to find Aoshi sitting on her bedside,holding her hand. "Aoshi,thank you for returning my daughter home. What happened?"he asked.**

**"She was staying in a small house in Okayama. She almost died because she rescued a young boy from drowning. Her head hit a rock before she went down into the water."Aoshi explained.**

**"Aoshi,would you like something to eat?" Akira asked his future son-in-law.**

**"No,but arigatogozaimasu. I'll just stay here with her." Aoshi replied.**

**"I really love my daugher so much,you know. She looks very much like her mother. It's such a shame that her mother Yanagi didn't get to see her grow up into a very beautiful lady."Akira mused.**

**"If you don't mind,may I ask what happened to your wife?" Aoshi asked.**

**"She just disappeared one night. All that was left in our room was a lot of blood.But her body wasn't found."Akira said.**


	3. The Stabbing Fang 2

_**Warmth.In her hand.**_

**Those were the first thoughts that came through Kasumi's head as she woke up to birdsong and sunlight filtering through her window. She opened her eyes and saw a handsome young man who is probably as old as she is,holding her hand, he is sleeping.**

**"Who are you?"she asked as she took her hand away. **

**He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he looked at her incredulously. She raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Watashi wa Shinomori Aoshi. You're awake!You've been sleeping for the past three days!"he said. **

**"Aoshi?"**

**"Hai."**

**"You're the one I'm going to marry?!" she said unbelievingly.**

**"General Sagara,we have heard that some rebels are planning to attack tonight."Battousai said as the samurais were gathered once more in the tea room.**

**"Sir, it is best that you hide your daughter in Kyoto. They might take hostage of her here."Shishio said.**

**"I'll escort her there. I'll make sure that she has the best servants and soldiers with her."Aoshi offered.**

**"Sugoi. That is a good suggestion Aoshi.But you have to remain in here.The rebels might know who she is is you are with her."General Sagara said.**

**"As you wish."Aoshi replied.**

**"Keiko,you take care of my daughter."General Sagara told his daughter's servant as they were about to leave.**

**"Kasumi,if ever anything happens to me. Your wedding will still push through."**

**"Toussan,please don't speak like that. Remember always that I love you very much."Kasumi said with tears in her eyes.**

**"There she is!The only child of the Imperial Army's General!"**

**"We have to kill her so that the Army will fight us in full force!"**

**"At my signal we will attack."**

**"GIVE KASUMI SAGARA NOW TO US!"a voice shouted from the dark.**

**"NEVER!WE WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!"Sakyou yelled,unsheathing his sword.**

**"FOOL!"**

**Three minutes later,Kasumi was the only one alive left. She was clutching Keiko's dying form in her arms.**

**"Gomen nasai Kasumi. But you just have to die."**

**"IIIEEE!!!!!!!"she screamed as before she felt the cold katana plunge into her heart.**

********************************************************************************

**"Akira-san.I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter."Ganko Shinomori,Aoshi's mother said after the creamation of Kasumi.**

**"What about Aoshi?"Akira asked.**

**"I'm really worried. He rarely goes out of his room and he doesn't want to eat."Ganko said.**

**Aoshi stood outside his room,staring at the sunset.He heard his parents entertaining guests,it would be,no doubt,another one of their attempts to find him a wife. Feeling sick of pretending to be nice and cordial,he decided to sneak out and have some sake.**

**"Sumimasen minna,aren't you Aoshi Shinomori?The one who was bethrothed to Kasumi Sagara?"the waitress asked him as he ordered his fourth bottle of sake.**

**"Hai.I am.If you don't mind,I'd like it of you just leave me alone."Aoshi said curtly.**

**"Of course sir."**


	4. The Stabbing Fang 3

_**Birth into Darkness**_

**The moon was shining as Aoshi stumbled into the banks of a lake. The quiet rustle of the wind rustling through the bamboo leaves was the only sound he heard. Then,he saw the outline of a woman in the moonlight just in front of him.**

**"Aoshi. Life has no meaning,does it? Come into my arms and I shall end your suffering."she said in a delicate voice.**

**Stumbling awkwardly,Aoshi ran into her outstretched arms. Before he knew it, she bit into the artery in his neck. Smiling stupidly,he clutched at her shoulders. He felt his blood being slowly drained away. He can't wait to die,so that he can be reunited to the only woman he had ever loved. **

**Out of his numbness,he heard the woman say "No. It can't end this way.She is still waiting for you in another time.Here Aoshi,drink."**

**Aoshi stared at her as she pierced her wrist, he knew that he had no choice but to drink her blood --- anything to quench the fiery thirst that was consuming his entire being.**

**After he drank,she straightened her kimono and said "You are now a child of the night Aoshi. As it is every vampire's duty,I must tell you the rules of the Undead. You must not go out into the sun until your third century. You may eat the same food,but only blood will satisfy your hunger. Remember always that the blood of murderers are the only blood you should feed on. Now that I have made a fledgling,I can now rest.I am tired of living the life of the Undead. I have a home not far from here,take all the wealth you'll see for it is all yours."**

**"Matte!How did you know my name?"Aoshi asked.**

**"My son, I'm not a vampire for nothing."she replied.**

**"How could you address me like I'm younger than you?You look like you're only 20!Your name! I have to know who you are!"Aoshi exclaimed.**

**"My mortal name was Yanagi Sagara."she said.**

**"You are---"**

**"Yes,you're right.I was Kasumi's mother."**

**"How did you become a vampire?"**

**"No time for sad stories my son.Now,let's get back to business.You will retain your face as how it is,your eternal youth will never wither. Now that I've made a fledgling,I may now die.As I've always wanted since that occursed night."Yanagi said.**

**She turned around to look at Aoshi.She touched his face and gave him a wistful look. "I know you'd be a good husband for my daughter.I wish you luck my son."**


	5. The Stabbing Fang 4

**Aoshi ran as fast as he could and at the back of his mind,he marveled at this new speed of his. He wanted to look back at Yanagi,when he realized there were two beings that were also running by his side.**

**"So Yanagi-sama has chosen her heir. I am Nao." the well-built young man told him.**

**"And I am Miwa.The two of us are your servants now.Master,you should come in the house now before the sun gets to you."Miwa said.**

**"Say your goodbyes to the light while you still can Aoshi-sama."Nao said.**

**As they ushered him into the house,Aoshi looked for one last time in the sun. And with its rising,he heard the scream of Yanagi.**

**The two beings closed their eyes.**

**"Master,she never like the life of the Undead. That's why she decided to go into the sun even if she is less than a century old."Miwa told him.**

**"What had really happened to her before she was born into darkness?"Aoshi asked Nao.**

**"She was taking care of her infant daughter. The Great Three,Lestat,Armand and Louis,all European vampires,have abducted her and decided to make her one of them since she is too beautiful to die. She was taken away from her only joy and that was enough to make her insane." Nao explained to him.**

**"This means that you will also inherit her powers that the Great Three bestowed on her.You can read the minds of people,levitate and possess the power of the Great Three."Miwa added.**

**"Master,it's really time for you to sleep now.Let me show you your chambers."Nao said,leading the way to an underground crypt and pointing to an intricate sarcophagus.**

**"You expect me to sleep in that?"Aoshi asked incredulously.**

**Miwa laughed."Of course.That way the sun won't get to you."**


	6. The Stabbing Fang 5

**author:(jaws hang open)**

**aoshi:(smirks)you are gaping so,young lady.**

**author:(quickly snaps mouth shut)ah,gomen,gomen.so how was it like the first night you woke up?**

**aoshi:no words can describe it. things seemed to move with more animation than i had ever seen before in my entire mortal life. i was a young vampire weeping at the beauty of the night.**

**author : tell me more.**

****************************************************

**Aoshi felt thirsty again. He was so thirsty he felt his throat burning.He lifted the stone cover of the sarcophagus and went up the stairs into the refreshing night air.**

**"Konban Wa Aoshi-sama."Nao greeted him.**

**"It's dinner time.Where do you want to hunt?"Miwa added.**

**"Hunt?"Aoshi was puzzled.**

**"Yes . HUNT. You don't expect someone to come knocking in here and offering their blood for you to drink,do you?" Nao asked him with an eyebrow raised.**

**"You mean I have to KILL somebody?"He asked.**

**"You don't KILL for no reason at all. You're starving Master.You have to survive!"Miwa retorted.**

**"And I have to drink their BLOOD?!"Aoshi asked again,getting more disgusted by the minute.**

**"Isn't that what you did last night?Yes,you do remember Yanagi-sama's words,don't you?"Nao asked.**

**"Now! Let's stop this infernal racket and let's just go eat! Three hungry vampires in one place and arguing doesn't sound good to me." Miwa said in a calm voice.**

**"There's a festival tonight in the temple in town, it should be a good place to start."Nao suggested.**

**Ten minutes later the trio were already in a temple festival. Killing people and drinking their blood was a skill Aoshi easily adopted.**

**He was standing in the shadows of a tree when a young man approached it and has the intention of stealing someone's money.Aoshi immediately grabbed him and sucked his blood before the heart stops.**

**"I feel better already."He said to his minnions.**

********************************************************************************

**author:(staring at aoshi in awe)**

**aoshi:this went on for five centuries until the Great Vampiric Wars.**

**author:what do you mean by the Great Vampiric Wars?**

**aoshi:same as how a same war occurs,only this happens without the knowledge of mortals. it takes place in the most quiet of places at night,but you won't be able to hear anything of you're not of preternatural blood.**

**author:what do you fight about?and how does this come about?**

**aoshi:this is the only war that oncurred in the entire existence of us Children of the Night. It came about when many fledglings have been violating the Great Laws,what they are much to my regret I can't tell you for the mere telling of its contents is already a violation. The Great Vampiric Wars is the worst you will ever see,had you been a vampire.It is an absolute quest for blood. Fledgling against Maker. It was the worst blood orgy, that during the few weeks after its end,I couldn't even endure the name of blood. I was thirsty to the point of death. But in a way,I was thankful of the War.**

**author:how come?and why aren't your minnions with you until this very day?**

**aoshi:(smiles kindly) you are most inquisitive,young one.the night is still young. i told you that you're going to need a lot of tape to hear my story.shall i go on with my tale?**

**author:i'm sorry,i didn't mean to sound rude.go on.**

**aoshi:on the last night of the War,I was walking alone on a bloodied field the sight of dead vampires on the ground made my skin crawl.I thought everything was finished already and I was looking for my minnions.**

********************************************************************************

**"NAO!!!!! MIWA!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"Aoshi yelled into the empty field that reeked of preternatural blood.**

**"We are here Aoshi-sama."Nao said in an icicle tone.**

**"What do you want?"Miwa asked in the same tone.**

**"Let's go home."Aoshi said in a tired tone.**

**"Iie."Nao said.**

**"Nao,what is the matter with you?"Aoshi asked.**

**"I'm sick and tired of putting up with you!"he replied.**

**"He's right. Why of all people Yanagi-sama has chosen you?"Miwa added.**

****


	7. The Stabbing Fang 6

**THE STABBING FANG 6**

_**Standard disclaimer applies.**_

_**Arigato to the people who have reviewed my past Stabbing Fang fics......**_

**author:(sits tensely in her chair as Aoshi tells on about his tale)**

**Aoshi:young lady,would you like some water to drink?you look quite pale.**

**author:it's just that all this talk about drinking blood is making me quite edgy. please continue........**

**NOTE: I'LL BE WRITING THIS PART FROM AOSHI'S POV,HE'S NARRATING THE STORY NOW TO ME.**

**That last night of the Great Vampiric Wars,I was confronted by Nao and Miwa . They had never liked me from the start and learnt that they had been calling me their Master with loathing . Up to this day I could still remember until now what Nao told me.**

_**You and I are the same,we are all beasts cursed! But the unfair thing is that you got to have the blood of a top vampire!Oh well,guess that Miwa and I just have to drink your blood.**_

**Beasts. **

**To make a long story short,my dear.I fought them off and killed them. **

**Yes. I killed them.**

**After that night,I wandered everywhere around the world. I was hoping to find other night creatures like me,but I didn't get to see any,and went back here in Japan.**

**After a series of insignificant centuries,I was finally able to go out to the sun. I joined a ninja group called the Oniwabashuu and got the shock of my life...........**

**Kasumi Sagara came back to me in the form of Misao..........**

**Misao was purely the reincarnation of Kasumi,I felt her spirit which never changed. But I had been a fool,I was too dumbfounded to return the affection Misao had been bestowing to me.**

**And of course,I had to pay dearly for it...........**

**During one of our battles,Misao saw a very skilled swordsman about to attack me.She never knew that I was an immortal and blocked the attack with her own body. To make matters worse,the sword was laced with poison.**

**She died in my arms not knowing that I've loved her since forever began.**

*******************************************************************

**ALRIGHTY MINNA!!!! I'M STILL FIGURING OUT HOW TO END THIS SERIES ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!**

**ANYWAY,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
